Ex Amantes
by Dreams411
Summary: No, no es suyo, nunca lo será… él es casado y ella una desvergonzada amante. Y se era sincera al decir que el error siempre fue suyo, por amarlo, por nunca haber dicho la verdad, por callarlo... (One-Shot/Por el Día de San Velentín)


**Ex Amantes**

* * *

_Era lo mejor ¿No?_

Exactamente tres meses y dos días en los que ya no lo veía.

_Era lo justo ¿No?_

Anhelaba poder besarlo, una nueva y última vez.

_Era malo ¿No?_

Malo, si, debería ser tratada como una escoria, lástima que las personas no fueran capaces de ver sus actos clandestinos. Los de él y ella. No había más de roses furtivos al igual que los besos y las palabras, totalmente consciente de todo, totalmente acorralada.

_Pero si es amor, no es malo ¿No?_

Y esa, ¿Acaso sería la excusa perfecta? La excusa que la podría liberar de su conciencia al momento de sentir los finos labios de él. La excusa que realmente la hacía llorar.

_Él es suyo ¿No?_

No, no es suyo, nunca lo será… él es casado y ella una desvergonzada amante. Y se era sincera al decir que el error siempre fue suyo, por amarlo, por nunca haber dicho la verdad, por callarlo, por corresponder al primer beso, en esa reunión amistosa.

Sasuke, su siempre amigo, su siempre primer amor. Con apenas dieciséis insignificantes años, comprendió que amar era más que ser pareja. Por haber callado siete años, vio desarrollarse la vida te todos, menos la de ella. Vio a Naruto sentando cabeza y casándose con Hinata, Ino, ella siempre había sido su rival, compitiendo en todo incluyendo el amor y como era de esperarse… ella gaño por su despampanante personalidad. Ella terminó contrayendo matrimonio con Sasuke Uchiha hace un año.

Estuvo en la boda, si, no dejaría pasar el día más importante en la vida de su _amigo_. Mas no vio rostros felices, exceptuando a Ino, restregándole silenciosamente su triunfo, eso la hacía preguntarse si realmente ella llegó a amarlo tanto como ella.

Suspiró— Tres meses y… tres días— Observó su reloj, efectivamente ya eran las doce de la mañana y aún no pensaba dormir.

Su primer beso fue la culpa de que hayan llegado más, incluyendo caricias y palabras. Ella lo sedujo, se había preguntado cómo, no había respuestas. Ahora se encontraba ahí, sentada en su sala, imaginando ser la mujer de Sasuke Uchiha, esperándolo.

_Una punzada._

Si ella hubiese pasado al menos una noche con él, sería el fin de su dignidad. El posible daño que Ino recibiría sería mayor, por ser ella la engañada.

_Y otra más._

Y ella como muchas creyendo que podría olvidar el amor con otra persona, lo intentó y fracasó miserablemente. Entregándose al primer novio, pensando que sería Sasuke. Y no aprendió del error inicial.

Indudablemente se merecía todo, por comportase al nivel de una arpía, deseando al hombre de otra persona. Al hombre que amó siempre, ese mejor amigo que llegó a acompañar ese juego cruel.

— ¿Por qué caíste… Sasuke, por qué no me alejaste?

El sutil pero audible toque en la entrada principal la alarmó— ¿Quién a estas horas estaría de visita? — Acomodó su largo suéter de algodón, encaminándose a la puerta.

Y ahí terminó la cuenta regresiva, _tres meses y dos días_, su pálido y masculino rostro la observó, su imponente presencia en el umbral. Y con el descarado impulso que la envolvía al tenerlo cerca, perdió la razón.

Arrebató un largo beso, impulsivo, deseoso, aquella no era ella, lo deseaba y pagaría le precio de tenerlo. Él cerró la puerta sin romper el contacto, la sostuvo de la cintura, cargándola.

El pasillo, tenuemente iluminado los alumbró hasta alcanzar la habitación principal.

Lo quería, lo ansiaba desesperadamente — Sasuke, no te vayas… soy tuya, pero no te vayas— Rogó, adquiriendo nuevos besos, aspiró su aroma masculino, besó su cuello, estiró sus cabellos para sentir que aquello era real.

La dejó en la orilla de la cama, sigilosamente se desprendió de su chaleco Gucci, y se acercó a Sakura, besó el terso cuello de la joven y silenciosamente la despojó de su suéter, dejando expuestas sus prendas interiores.

Vacilante ella se encargó de desabotonar esa camisa tan cara. Acarició el torso de él, y lo besó.

No pensó que en ese momento ya había perdido la dignidad, o cual sería el daño para Ino… o para sí misma.

Solos él y ella, disfrutando del exquisito mimo que les ofrecía la lujuria, la paz regaló espacio para los jadeos y gemidos. Y el juicio fue de paseo.

Desprenderse el uno al otro sería pecado, liberar el tacto de las sensibles caricias no podría ser perdonado por la pasión. Ella había hecho aquel presente y si no fuera aceptado por ellos no volvería a molestarse en aparecer. No había problemas ambos ya tenían la valentía de aceptar el desenfreno.

La bella luna cubrió luminosamente sus cuerpos agotados, el viento se encargó de susurrar una canción de cuna. Juicio traería de visita al mañana.

Despertó y admiró al sol acariciar el rostro de Sasuke, sin poder resistirlo había dado la espalda al hombre que amaba para dedicarse a oír sus propios sollozos— ¿Qué eh hecho…?— Trató sin fortuna de acallar su lamento.

_Pero si es amor, no es malo ¿No?_

Era bueno si no pensaba, había sucedido… se encontraba perdiéndose a sí misma por culpa infinita de su amor. Aquella inseparable enfermedad, que la acompañó por siete años y se encargó de que ella perdiese la cordura.

Sintió los fuertes brazos de él estrechando su cintura, besando su hombro, intentó cubrir con sus pequeñas manos su abochornado rostro, sus abochornadas lágrimas— Deja de llorar — Ordenó pasivamente Sasuke, no logró sino acoplar más gimoteos.

— No me abraces, por favor. Soy una atrevida… una…yo no debí.

— ¿Te arrepientes? — Adosó su mentón al hombro de Sakura.

— No me arrepiento de amarte, me arrepiento de lo débil que soy al hacerlo.

Hizo que ella quedase bocarriba, contempló su culpable semblante, apoyando sus manos a ambos costados, acercó su rostro al de ella — ¿Y qué dirías si te confieso también ser débil por amarte? — Sintió la entrecortada respiración de Sakura, la sorpresa en su rostro.

— Diría que es un sueño…

— ¿Por qué un sueño?

— Porque no me amas, no eres mío… porque estás casado.

— ¿Y qué dirías si te confieso que estos tres meses me encargué de mi divorcio?

No esperaba que ella llorase de nuevo, pero así lo hizo y con más fuerzas — ¡No me hagas esto! ¡Me lastima saber que fui muy cobarde ocultando estos desgraciados siete años mi amor, me lastima saber que soy una persona maldita! He cometido el condenable error de ambicionar por lo que no luché… — La culpa lo invadió, ella creyó todo ese tiempo ser una escoria humana sin derecho a vivir, y verla derrumbarse ante él fue lo último.

La abrazó entre las negativas de ella — Mírame — Ella negó, él volvió a pedirlo esta vez con éxito— Ino siempre fue la mujer más caprichosa y superficial, logró atraerme con voluptuosas propuestas, con veintiún años eso es lo que quería, pero fue la inmoralidad de mis actos lo que nos obligó a casarnos dos años después, viviendo así un martirio diario. Nunca la amé, nunca pude hacerlo… porque amo a mi mejor amiga… Sakura, fui yo el cobarde que dejó que fueras en busca de otros amores que no fuera el mío, yo fui el cobarde que no se dignó a aceptar estos alocados sentimientos por ti. Fui yo el culpable de tu culpa.

Lo escuchaba, con lágrimas… había algo más que todo eso y lo quería seguir oyendo.

— Fue estúpido por parte de los padres de ella creer que yo "deshonré" la decencia de su querida hija a los veinte, manipulados por la indignación de Ino, nos casamos forzosamente. La hija Yamanaka nunca me fue fiel, el corto año como matrimonio no funcionó ni el primer día. Ella deseaba aún más que yo el divorcio… y luego de tres meses y dos días he vuelto para recuperarte, Sakura, ya no hay papeles ni anillo de por medio para no poder amarte libremente.

Lo golpeó a puño cerrado "fuertemente" en la frente y lo besó, con lágrimas dichosas y se separó del desconcertado rostro — Me hiciste creer por años que solo era tu amiga…

— Sakura, te amo…— Lo podía decir al fin, sin temor a no ser correspondido.

— Sasuke ¿Es tarde para declarar… que te he amado desde la primera vez que te vi, que te he amado por siete años en un sofocante silencio, que te he amado aun intentando olvidarte, que te he amado en el día de tu boda… que he amado a todo lo que eres tú?

Acarició sus lacios cabellos y la besó, como la primera vez — No, no es tarde… porque también he sentido todo eso.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
